


Important Call

by hasanaheart



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Roommates!renruki, college student!ruki, dancer!ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: "Ren-kun, you have a call!""Just leave it there, Shosei! I'm busy.""No, you can't. It's from Ruki-kun."
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 4





	Important Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with Ren x Ruki fanfic! I made my first one in Bahasa and now I tried to make another in English. Forgive me for typos and grammatically errors since English is not my native language. I hope you enjoy my story and happy reading! :)

Never did Ren leave his studio earlier before but this time was different. Ruki sounded so desperate and it seemed like he could not wait until Ren finished teaching dance. They never talked about it but it was like an unwritten deal between them if one of them needed each other, they should be there and that was what Ren did. He quickly ran to their shared apartment after he got off his bus. He even forgot to buy dinners for them since Ruki could not cook and Ren was running out food in their fridge. He could still order some online.

When Ren opened the door, he saw Ruki sitting on the couch with blanket wrapped all around his body. There was a pack of tissues at his right side and his face looked so awful with tears running down his cheeks. He was sobbing silently. And when he met Ren in the eyes, he began to cry.

"REN..."

As if it was an order, Ren quickly shut the door closed and rushed to hug Ruki who now was crying so hard on his shoulder. He did not say anything to comfort him but gave some soft strokes on the crying man's back instead. At time like this, Ruki often refused to talk so it was no use to ask him questions before he calmed himself down.

So, they stayed like that for who knew how long it was. When Ruki was no longer sobbing, he pushed Ren away slowly and the latter helped him to wiped his tears.

"I called you like tens times, you know..." Ruki started to talk and he chose to complain with an annoyed face but he did not want to look at Ren. He was mad at him.

It was true. Ren knew his phone kept beeping but he chose not to respond it since he was in middle of teaching dance and he thought it was just some unknown numbers or unimportant calls. So, when he knew it was from Ruki, he was totally doomed. "I'm so sorry, Ruki. I was teaching..."

"I know I'm not your priority. I have never been. You should not have answered my call at all."

"But now I'm here! I'm all yours right now." Ren cupped Ruki's face with both of his hands and insisted to look at him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ruki. I really am."

Ruki was silence as he looked at Ren and then he nodded slightly in the latter's hands. "Apology accepted," he said weakly. He removed Ren's hands from his face so now they held each other's hands. "I was so sad and I really needed you."

"Why?"

"You know the man I'm close to nowadays?"

Ren frowned as he tried to recall who was it. "Sho-kun?"

Ruki nodded.

"What's happened with you two?"

"I went to grocery store to buy some food and then I accidentally saw him there... with a girl."

"His sister?" Ren guessed.

Ruki shook his head. "His girlfriend... unfortunately," he sighed heavily as he tried to hold back his tears that were about to burst again. "He saw me too so he walked to me with her and then he introduced her to me." He could not help it to cry again this time and Ren quickly gave him some tissues. "I thought he had the same feeling as mine since he was so nice to me so I was so surprised to know that they've been dating for half a year. Six months, Ren! How could I don't know about that?! I'm such a fool!"

"No, you're not," Ren rubbed Ruki's shoulder to comfort him. "You were just too in love with him. But really, it surprised me too about him having a girlfriend. I thought he was single all this time."

"I knew right! He was really good at hiding her," Ruki said enthusiastically this time, no longer crying. "They look good together though. I hope they last forever."

Ren smiled at Ruki. His roommate was that kind of person. He never had a grudge on someone even though he was so mad at them. And that was one of things he liked about Ruki. "You're good now after telling me what upsets you?"

Ruki nodded. "Yeah... I feel so much better," he smiled back at Ren. "Thank you for coming home earlier for me! And sorry for being an annoying friend..." He chuckled as he scratched his head, feeling silly for being mad at Ren before.

"It's fine! I can understand and I tried so hard to be a better friend you have."

"You are my best friend I have!" Ruki launched himself at Ren to give a very big and tight hug. "I promise I'll try to manage my emotions better from now on but you have to promise me to never leave me alone, ever!"

"I promise."


End file.
